We are studying the possibility of arresting the growth of ovarian cancer by increasing expression of the major gene responsible for hereditary ovarian cancer, BRCA1. We have demonstrated that gene transfer of BRCA1 into cancer cells inhibits their growth and reduces tumorigenesis of human cancer cells in nude mice. Because BRCA1 appears be a secreted growth inhibitor, it is an ideal gene for gene therapy studies because transduction of only a moderate percentage of tumor cells apparently produces enough growth inhibitor to inhibit all tumor cells. The purpose of this study is to use a disabled mouse virus to introduce the BRCA1 gene into ovarian cancer cells to determine if this will inhibit the growth and spread of the cancer cells within the patient. We are almost finished with the recruitment phase of this study, thus the yearly follow up examines for retroviral vector in the peripheral blood and other tests will require our attentions currently.